mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Russo
He is Mayor Gale's devoted butler. According to him, Gale helped him when no one else would, and he believes he owes the man a life debt. He is a loyal and kind man who has dedicated his life to serving Gale's family. As a butler, Russo goes out to gather groceries for Gale's family. When he and Gale are not working, they often wander the city or go fishing. Russo fought in the war between the Alliance of Free Cities and the Empire of Duvos, he was wounded and saved by Gale during the Battle of Ishtara. After the war, Russo came to Portia to help Gale any way he could to repay the life debt. When Gale's wife passed away, Russo became Gale's butler to look after his friend's kids, especially Ginger. Russo was born on Spring of Day 14. When he was young, he fought in the war against the Empire of Duvos. Injured during the Battle of Ishtara, Gale helped Russo. After the war, Russo went to Portia to repay Gale for saving his life. Now, Russo works as Gale's butler. He wears glasses, an orange checkered shirt, brown suspenders, and blue jeans. His head umbrella is green with a lighter green band. doesn't have biological family in Portia, but he treats his Best Friend Gale's family as if they were his own flesh and blood. Gale saved his life in the war against Duvos; to repay that life debt, when Liza died, he chose to become Gale's butler to help take care of his family. He cares for Gale's children, Ginger and Gust, as a part of his duties. Schedule On Saturdays: 9:00 - 19:00 Fishing south of Central Plaza / 19:00 - 00:00 Relaxing in The Round Table On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= ;Buddy :Send gifts through the mail sometimes |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * ...quote ;Stranger * * * |-|Sparring= ;Spar * |-|Play= ;Talk about favorite foods * * ;Ask about work *( ** *( ** ;Casual talk * *( * ;Compliment *( ** *( ** |-|Seasons= ;Spring * * * ;Summer * * * ;Fall * * * ;Winter * * * |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * ;Talk about favorite foods *"I always order lots of meat! Just because, haha!" *"I like to eat meat, doesn't matter if its fried, BBQed, or something else." ;Ask about work *(Is it hard to take care of Ginger?) **"No, absolutely not. Ms. Ginger has been dealing with her health problems for a while, but she's always cheerful and optimistic. I take pride in taking care of her where I can." *(What's it like to be a butler?) **"I owe Gale a life debt, so anything I can do to help his family, I will. Being a butler isn't so bad, Gale is very generous when it comes to my wages." Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"The farthest that I've ever traveled was to the Duvos town of Ishtara during the war. Gale was there with me. The good ol' days." ;Compliment *(It must be hard to manage the Mayor's house.) **"I've been here a long time. They're family now." *(You look so serious.) **"I'm old but I workout everyday. A habit I picked up when I was in the military." ;What types of gifts do you like? *"Something that I'd like huh? Well, I do like intricate small furnishings." *"I tell you what I don't like, never give me any vegetables!" Dialogue |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |alpha=10.0 }} Data taken from game assets, game version 7.0100427. Listed values are without The Giver skill, which gives an extra 1-2 points. All other items will default to Neutral (+1). The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar Russo is eligible for sparring. If you hurt him constantly, he will Spar you. *Likes Meat *Dislikes Vegetable |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} *Likes meat *Dislikes vegetarian |R2= |R3= }} Gallery Russo.jpg Picture_of_Young_Russo_and_Gale.png|Young Russo and Gale Category:Characters